


Breaking my Heart

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Sweet as Candy links [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O. loaths Combo Breaker, a bot made by POINT. But when he asks Dendy out on a date, K.O. tries to avoid confronting his friend





	1. Chapter 1

KO pounded on the tree in front of him, the thoughts of what happened fueling his anger. But he could deal with this anger. It wasn't just TKO who hated this person, but KO had hated him on first sight as well. Call it what you want, but KO just got a negative vibe from the robot known as "Combo Breaker." He guessed the hatred came from either when he first met Combo Breaker, or when Dendy met him. How did the two meet? Well…

* * *

_It was a normal day at the bodega. KO getting ready to fight another Box-More robot, this one being a Raymond. It was going along smoothly, dodging Lacross balls and unleashing his fire fist combo attack when all of the sudden-_

_A P.O.I.N.T. ship released something from the bottom, stopping KO's combo and knocking him down. "You shouldn't do that to robots you know." The thing growled in a snarky manner._

" _That's a Raymond-bot!" KO defended._

" _Oh, apologies. I was sent for a defeat of a simple villain."_

 _KO's eye twitched at the word._ Simple.  _This egotisical robot thought that_ he  _was_ simple!?  _The robot proceded to destroy the other, sending debris both into the Box-More company and Gar's Bodega._

" _Mission accomplished." The robot announced. He seemed to look human, minus the obvious joints on his arms and kness and was bedecked in armor except for his head, which seemed to have perfect blonde hair._

* * *

Maybe it  _was_  when Dendy met Combo Breaker… KO remembered trying to give him a chance from the advice of Mr. Logic, but…

* * *

_KO was working at Gar's, aware that Dendy would soon be there to light up his day. Ever since he'd grown older, Rad and Enid left the plaza to get "real jobs." KO would still see them around, but it was hard being the designated worker for a lot of the bodega work. Even if he was able to get it done thanks to his turbonic powers coming into play._

_It wasn't like her to be late, so when KO looked at the window, he felt a spike of jealousy as he saw his best friend talking to Combo Breaker. As he studied the, he noticed Combo Breaker was being quite the gentleman, causing Dendy to blush. His anger spiked, but KO quickly quashed it, wanting nothing more than to focus on his work and Dendy when she came in. It was_ his  _fault for not telling her how he felt sooner…but that Combo Breaker had taken a step further into making KO actually start to loath someone other than a villain, and even then he could show respect and try to help villains when they weren't looking for help in trying to destroy his workplace._

* * *

He unleashed an indigo powerfist, destroying the line of trees infront of him, and he turned to the next one closest. Today was the Plaza Homecoming, which was when everyone who used to work at the plaza come by and find friendly faces, old and new. Combo Breaker asked Dendy out for it. KO didn't go. He didn't want to ruin Dendy's date.

KO rested his head against the tree's trunk.

Despite not liking Combo Breaker, he couldn't bring himself to try and ruin the night for her. After all, if he loved her, he would allow her to be happy. But, wasn't it fair for him to be sad? No, KO wouldn't let himself be sad by her happiness, and he tried to quash the feeling. But TKO would indulge it. Unleashing another powerfist, he cleared the line of trees with a primal scream, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy goes on a date with Combo Breaker

Dendy didn't quite feel…herself. Well, she liked the outfit she was wearing, but without Combo Breaker there to tell her compliments, she saw it wasn't quite her. The long red gown was not the fit and flare lilipad dress that her mother had made for her, and her hair was up in a way for it to cover the dish on her head. She was without her signature goggles, and hid her real eye color of malachite green to ocean blue. She looked at the outfit and saw all the flaws her mother had pointed out in the first place, agreeing with her now that Combo Breaker didn't continually compliment her when she came in doubt of it. He had chosen the outfit, thinking that it was the best for her.

The doorbell rang and Dendy walked down to it, seeing Combo Breaker in a Burgundy tuxedo with a smirk. "Hello Miss Dendy. You look ravishing tonight."

"Th-thank you Combo Breaker." She gulped with a blush. She wasn't quite used to this, hopefully KO could reassure her doubts about the outfit. When in doubt, she could always lean on his shoulder. Thinking of him and his smile as he reassured her made her feel butterflies in her stomach before Combo Breaker reached for her hand.

Looking at her smile, Combo Breaker gave a satisfied smirk

* * *

The two arrived at the party, and immediately, Dendy wished to go find her friends. Combo Breaker told her to relax and sandwiched her waist to his using his hand. It was cold and felt weird. She didn't like it. She didn't think that she would feel so bad with Combo Breaker on this night, but everything about him felt… _off_  was the only word that Dendy could think of.

Soon, she heard a familiar voice. Enid motioned her over to the table she was sitting, and Rad was next to her. Dendy felt relief at the sight of the two. She told Combo Breaker she was going to walk over there, and he looked at her with sudden pain. "You're going to leave me?"

"What? No. I just wish to see Radacles and Enid again, and Enid invited me over."

"Oh, I know Enid. I'll take you over." Combo Breaker volunteered. With that the two walked over to the table.

"Heya Dendy." Enid greeted with a smile, her eyes slightly narrowed at Combo Breaker, but everything in her face stayed the same. "Hello Combo Breaker."

"Hello Enid." Combo Breaker said, stopping Dendy from greeting before she could start.

"Hello Enid." Dendy tried. She felt a static shock suddenly and her hand subconsciously going to where she felt it ended up locking fingers with Combo Breaker.

"So, what's going on Dendy?" Rad asked, eyeing her outfit "I didn't think you would be one to wear that kind of dress."

"Well,  _I_  think it looks good on her." Combo Breaker defended.

"He didn't ask you, Combo Breaker, he asked Dendy." Enid growled.

"A lady doesn't need to defend her choices from brutes." Combo Breaker snapped, gripping Dendy's hand hard.

"Combo Breaker." Enid said suddenly in a commanding tone. "Get us all three some punch, make sure not a drop spills. Walk to get it. Take your time."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Combo Breaker galred before following the command.

"There you go." Enid said as Dendy rubbed her hand.

"What's with him?" Rad asked.

"Oh, he asked me to come here with him." Dendy looked around for a moment.

"I don't think KO's here yet." Rad said.

"Eh, he might. He's probably taking care of the trash considering the last time we saw him he was the only bodega worker." Enid threw the idea out.

Dendy gave a worried frown. "Do you know where Carol or Mr. Gar is then?"

"Saw the two dancing earlier." Enid said. "But stay here for a moment."

"Oh, alright." Dendy said, sitting on the other side of Enid.

"Why are you with Combo Breaker?"

"Well, he asked me."

"Okay, but…you don't seem that you're really that into him."

"Oh, well…he's, nice enough…I suppose."

Enid and Rad gave her a skeptical glance. "But, he kept answering for you." Rad said.

"W-well…"

"And he called Rad a brute."

"Wait, but Enid, I thought that you were a part of the new P.O.I.N.T.?"

"Yeah, but we're still trying to work on reverse engineering the robots that villains make. Combo Breaker is one of them, and shouldn't have been sent ou-"

"I'm back with your punch." Combo Breaker interrupted with a scowl.

Dendy looked to the Plaza's parking lot once more. She didn't see KO  _anywhere_. Maybe he really was at the back? She let Combo Breaker talk with Rad and Enid as she drank her punch in a timely manner before getting up. "I'm going to go see if I can find KO." She said, walking away.

"Wh-what!?" Combo Breaker shouted. He quickly caught up to Dendy, catching her by her arm. "Wait, we can have fun here."

"Well, I want to go see my friend."

"And what, replace me?"

"No, I just want to see where he is. He usually is the coordinator of the plaza dance-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

"But I just want to-"

"No. I've been nothing but nice to you. I've been complimenting you, buying you things, not to mention I'm handsome and smart." The grip Dendy's arm increased, causing pain.

"You're hurting me." Dendy explained, looking at the android with malice and fear.

"Oh, poor you. You slimy creature! Kappa's are usually so ugly, and you're the first cute one I've come across! I even managed to convince you to actually look cuter than wear that stupid other dress!"

Dendy bristled at that. The only reason he acted like that was just to snare a poor soul. Deep down, he was a narcissistic prat. She charged her feet a swiftly kicked him so hard that he was projected into the pavement. Not thinking, she ran into the forest as she heard him spewing racial slurs and swears towards her.

Dendy panted, thankful to be away from him. She thought he was a gentleman, but it turned out he was a typical "nice guy." She growled as she tore at the gown he chose for her. Acting all high and mighty…thinking they deserve a girl just for putting on a two-face act. She let her hair down, allowing her dish to be seen. Dendy tried to walk, but the moment she was about to take a step, an Indigo powerfist cleared the line of trees. She looked down the path of destruction it had created.

Curious, she followed the ruined path to find a much deeper crater and… "KO?" Dendy questioned. No doubt about it. KO was the only one who had hair like that, and the ability to make powerfists. Dendy tried to ease herself into the cater, but it was hard as KO kept pounding the ground, making the carter wider and deeper.

The earth shook and she began to fall in, only to save herself by a thick tree root. She watched as KO continued to pummel the ground, and Dendy questioned if it was TKO. She eventually was able to dig her fingernails in and use her webbed feet to absorb some of the electric power KO gave off, easing herself into the ever growing crater.

 _What is making him freak out so much?_  Dendy thought to herself. The ground shook violently, and Dendy lost her grip, as the part of ground she was holding broke. She let out a surprised shout as she began to plummet, preparing for impact by closing her eyes. It was much softer than she anticipated, and when she opened them, she found herself in KO's arms. He eased them down and sat on the ground looking away in shame. Dendy sighed through her nostrils and sat next to him.

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you here?" KO asked coldly, his snaggletooth and purple irises revealing an angry TKO.

"I ran away from the party."

TKO eyed Dendy with a glare. "Why?"

Dendy rolled her eyes. "Because Combo Breaker was a 'nice guy.'" She made visual air quotes.

TKO gave her a confused look. "So what, shouldn't you like nice guys?"

Dendy shook her head. "No TKO. A 'nice guy' is someone who either acts nice or thinks he's nice to trap others in a toxic relationship."

"That's horrible!" He cried, his Turbonic side starting to fade as he just talked with Dendy.

"Indeed." Dendy clenched her fist. "It figures though. I do not think anyone would really  _want_  to date me."

KO looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "No. No!" He grabbed her hands and made her face him. "Dendy, don't say that about yourself. You're a beautiful girl and anyone would be happy to have you as their girlfriend."

Dendy looked to KO, quickly catching on. She rested the hand that wasn't being held by KO on his knee. "Do you really think that KO?"

"I know it, Dendy." KO insisted.

"Would one of the anyones happen to be you?" She asked, facing him.

Their faces were dangerously close together,causing KO to blush more than he would've. "W-well, I  _did_  say anyone, so, of course that would include me."

"Would you…like to be that anyone?" She asked, a small blush creeping onto her face as she realized what she had just said.

KO gulped before nodding slightly. He cupped Dendy's face and leaned in. To her, it was what she had wanted, warm and caring. Like a magnet, Dendy followed his movement. The two locked lips, and for a few moments, they stayed like that. This was what they both needed. They went for more, opening their mouths against each others as Dendy's arms snaked to KO's shoulders, her hands feeling the muscles in his collarbone and KO's hands made their way to the back of Dendy's neck to tangle in her hair and his other hand to her waist to hold him close.

She licked the inside of his cheek before breaking them apart, and when they looked back, they knew they weren't finished quite yet…


End file.
